


Many Happy Returns

by neverbelonely



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Romance, a very sweet happily ever after, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbelonely/pseuds/neverbelonely
Summary: Thirteen years later, Sarah returns to the Labyrinth to wish her Goblin King a happy birthday.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an apology for being away for so long, I aim to start updating my ongoing stories again soon, but probably won't be updating on a regular schedule. I hope you are all well and as safe as you can be. Wear a mask and wash your hands.

Sarah let out a shaky breath, smoothing down the dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. The green shade reminded her of the dress she had worn once upon a time, the day she had wished away her brother. Apart from the colour it was quite different though, made of soft chiffon that floated around her legs, down to her feet, with a more structured bodice that was decorated in golden embroidery sewn in the shapes of leaves and flowers. The neckline was just below her collarbones, and the sleeves flowed down from her shoulders to her wrists, where they flared out. The top half of her hair was brushed back and pinned with a delicate gold clasp shaped like a flower, the rest of her hair flowed down her back in soft curls. Around her neck she wore a clear crystal hanging from a small gold chain, and on her face she wore gold eyeshadow and a gloss that made her lips a sweet pink colour. She truly looked like the princess she had dreamed of being when she was younger.

But it was thirteen years later now, and the Goblin King's birthday tonight.

"I hope this is a good idea." She turned and picked up the present she had brought for him, wrapped in glittering blue paper and silver ribbon.

Hoggle huffed in the corner, "I keep telling you it isn't." He had been the one, a couple of years after her run through the Labyrinth, to let slip when the Goblin King's birthday was. He had only been complaining because the day apparently strangely made his majesty rather grumpy, and each year it only seemed to get worse, but Sarah had taken it as an opportunity to mend things between her and the king. She had sent him a card and small present, and despite everyone's expectations that this would only make him explode in a temper, he had seemed rather amused and sent her a note of thanks. Ever since then they had always exchanged letters and presents on each other's birthdays, not face to face but through Hoggle, much to his chagrin.

This year Sarah had decided to change that though, she would give him his present in person, and tell him face to face what she would have written in a letter. He was holding a ball this year to celebrate, and she hoped he would not mind if she gate-crashed.

"On the contrary, brother Hoggle, I think it is a marvellous idea!" Sir Didymus sat at the table in Hoggle's small kitchen, drinking tea and smiling at Sarah in approval. "A distinguished gentleman as is his majesty will be honoured to receive a gift from such a beautiful lady."

Sarah smiled fondly, her cheeks turning a light pink. "Thank you, Sir Didymus."

"Sawah pwetty." Ludo nodded, sitting hunched in a corner.

She chuckled and went over to him, giving him a hug, "Thank you, Ludo." She looked at the clock. "I should go now."

Sir Didymus came over and kissed her hand, and Hoggle came over with a deep sigh and patted her on the arm, wishing her luck.

She thanked them all once more, then left the cottage and made her way through the Labyrinth towards the castle, almost as nervous as she had been all those years before when she had done the same thing.

This time though, there were no obstacles, and following Hoggle's careful directions, she was soon walking though the Goblin City, her shoes tapping quietly on the cobblestones. Hoggle had said most of the goblins would be in the castle, and it seemed he was right, the city itself was quite empty, and most of the noise and light came from the castle itself. She looked up at it as she reached the steps leading up to the front doors. It seemed much more welcoming than it had when she was running out of time and rushing to confront the king. She hoped that meant their meeting this time would not be such a tense confrontation.

Sarah slowly walked up the steps and peaked through the propped open doors. There were plenty of goblins around, and most of them seemed quite drunk, waving full cups carelessly in the air, sloshing what looked like beer all over the place. They were quite distracted with getting even more drunk, and she managed to slip inside without being noticed, and made her way through the hallways until she found the ballroom.

The doors here were propped open too, and she could hear the lively music floating out of the room, along with voices talking and laughing. She peaked inside and was not too surprised to see the ballroom from her dream, decorated in white flowing fabric, mirrors and chandeliers. The guests, however, were vastly different. None wore masks, and they all seemed much friendlier. She supposed that made sense, as these were real people who the king had invited to spend his birthday with him, and not illusions created to intimidate and frighten her.

Sarah had yet to see the king. There was a throne at the far end of the room, which seemed to be carved from white marble, but it sat empty. She looked through the dancing crowd, trying to spot him, but he was not there either.

Her gaze moved around the room, to the corners where the light was dimmer, and guests reclined on pillows. Her cheeks warmed at the sight of what some of the guest were doing, and she quickly looked away from them.

Then she saw him, leaning against a white pillar, dressed magnificently in a dark green jacket, with gold embroidery and buttons. Underneath that he wore a ruffled white shirt, and the pendant she remembered him wearing the last time they had met still hung around his neck. She tried not to let her gaze linger on his tight black trousers, which he also wore along with black boots and gloves. His hair was as wild as ever, perhaps a little longer, and around his sharp blue eyes were gold and green markings. His lips glittered with some kind of gloss, but she tried not to linger too long on those either.

He was as beautiful as ever as he watched the dancing crowd, and Sarah made herself take a deep breath and then step into the room, before her nerves overcame her.

She made her way around the edge of the room until she reached him, and although it came out a little shakier than she had intended, she managed to say, "Happy birthday."

His head quickly turned to her and his eyes went wide with surprise for a moment before he managed to control his expression. His lips turned up in a small smile and he looked curiously at the present she held out to him, before looking at her and taking several moments to take in her appearance.

"My, my," he finally spoke, and Sarah was pleased to hear his voice was soft with affection "the Champion of the Labyrinth, what an honour."

She chuckled, "Well, I thought I would deliver your present in person this year, aren't you going to open it?"

His smiled turned into a grin and he took the present from her, quickly unwrapping it. "I do always enjoy your presents." He paused as the wrapper fell away to reveal a small wooden box, engraved with peach blossoms, and glanced at her before slowly opening the box.

Sarah watched his expression, fidgeting with her hands. "Well, I hope you like this one just as much as the others."

He lifted the ring out of the box, tilting it so it hit the light. The jewels that decorated it fit into the shape of a white barn owl with its wings spread. She had spent days searching for his present this year and had finally found the ring tucked away in the back of an antiques shop.

The Goblin King carefully slipped the ring onto one of his fingers and gave her a fond smile. "It is perfect, Sarah." He made the box and wrappings disappear, then reached out with his hand. "Let me thank you with a dance."

She nodded with a smile, slipping her hand into his. "Gladly, your majesty."

He sighed as he led her onto the dance floor. "You could use my name; I know that dwarf let it slip to you."

"I don't know why the two of you can't just get along," she let him place his other hand on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder, looking up into his eyes as lead her in a dance, "Jareth."

He almost tripped but managed to cover up the misstep, pulling her a little closer as they spun together.

"What would be the fun in that?"

She shook her head, smiling. "You're ridiculous."

"And yet still you came to my birthday." He lifted his chin, obviously pleased that she had done so.

"Yes, well," she rested her head on his shoulder, a joyous feeling growing in her chest, "I didn't feel a letter would do justice to all the things I want to say to you this year."

His hand rested on her lower back, and she felt his cheek resting on her head for a moment. "And what are all the things you wish to say to me this year, precious thing?" His voice had gone much quieter.

"There are a lot of things." She looked up at him, into his hopeful eyes. She felt him holding his breath. "The main point of most of them is really about how no one has ever matched up to you, and how it is about time I came home to where I really belong."

There was only a moment for her to take in his joyous expression before his lips were on hers, and then she was lost to the feeling of kissing the king that she loved.

Much later she would tell him his gift on her birthday better be great after the gift she gave him this year, and he would laugh and tell her that it certainly would be.

But for now, they kissed, and dance, and kissed, and danced, and kissed, and…


End file.
